This invention relates to spread spectrum communications and more particularly to a personal communications network which communicates over the same spectrum as used by a plurality of existing narrowband microwave users.
The current fixed service, microwave system uses the frequency band 1.85-1.99 GHz. Microwave users in this frequency band typically have a bandwidth of 10 MHz or less.
A problem in the prior art is the limited capacity of the channel, due to the number of channels available in the fixed service, microwave system.
A spread spectrum base station generates a plurality of spread spectrum signals. The spread spectrum signals encompass a selected frequency spectrum. Frequencies within the selected frequency spectrum having a high microwave power are detected. The spread spectrum signals are notch filtered at the detected frequencies. The notch filtered spread spectrum signals are transmitted.